Molded case circuit breakers of the type consisting of one or more pairs of separable contacts controlled by an operating mechanism are designed for automatic assembly. The operating mechanism is pre-assembled off-line and is later robotically assembled to the circuit breaker case before the circuit breaker cover is robotically attached.
One of the problems involved in the circuit breaker assembly is that the circuit breaker operating mechanism must remain fixedly in place within the circuit breaker case. Rivets and screws were earlier required to fasten the operating mechanism assembly and required insertion either through the bottom of the base or through the interior side walls thereof. The use of screws and rivets also requires larger size components to accommodate fastening the screws and the rivets to the components.
A further hinderance to breaker assembly when an independent latch assembly is used is the requirement that the latch assembly also be attached to the operating mechanism assembly by means of rivets or screws. The use of such rivets or screws in a highly automated assembly process requires considerable time and dexterity on the part of the assembly robot as well as requiring larger-sized components.
One purpose of the instant invention accordingly is to provide for attachment between the circuit breaker latch assembly and the operating mechanism assembly without requiring screws or rivets.
Another purpose of this invention is to secure the operating mechanism within the circuit breaker enclosure without any additional means of attachment.